remembrance_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Feralstar
"You're going to watch her die." '-''Feralstar, to Lionstar' Feralstar is a gray and light-gray tom with furious amber-yellow eyes and a murderous agenda. ' 'Appearance' ''' 'Physical Description:' Feralstar is an extremely large coal-gray tom with piercing amber-yellow eyes and massive fore-claws. He has a large, poofy, unkempt neck tuft. He has a scar over his left eye, the right side of his muzzle, on the left side of his neck tuft, and others scattered around his pelt. He has long ivory canines and a slightly flattened face. ''' 'Name Definition:' 'Feral:' in a wild state, especially after escape from captivity or domestication; a wild animal or of animalistic behavior. Feralstar was given this prefix as an apprentice (as he was originally named Pouncekit) due to his mannerisms after his mother was killed. ' ' '*'Star: a fixed luminous point in the night sky which is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun. Traditional leader suffix. 'Nicknamess: ' "a big, homocidal baby" -Lionstar, after he mortally wounded Rosetail "stinky" -Lionstar '''Past names: Pouncekit, Feralpaw, Feralclaw, Feralstar Future names: N/A '''Personality ''' *'''(+) Influential''' *(+)' Powerful' * '''(=) Plotting''' * '''(=) '''Snarky *'''(-) '''Tyrannical *'''(-) Murderous''' 'Likes:' * Strong opponents * Winning battles/raids * Rosetail * His kits ' '* His numerous mates (in an intimate manner) 'Dislikes:' * Lionstar * Littlestar * Losing battles * Weak opponents * Complaints 'Goals:' * Feralstar's goals lie in taking over the whole of the forest in the sake of his mother, who told him of her dreams of ending wars and having all the Clans live as one big family. Instead, he wants the Clans to suffer the agony his mother went through in her final moments. '''History ''' 'Kithood:' Feralstar, at the time, Pouncekit, lived a normal life. His mother was Havenfur, a golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and his father was Ashe, a gray-and-white tabby kittypet living on the Clan's border. He had a sister, Marigoldkit, a golden tabby she-kit with lush, forest green eyes, and a brother, Curlykit, a white tom with curly, woolen fur and ice-blue eyes, who was deaf. Curlykit was moved to live in Twolegplace with his father, because Havenfur knew he would not be able to survive as a warrior. He visited his father often, in the dead of night. Ashe fed his kits strange foods the twolegs scrapped into his dish, much richer and more succulent than regular prey. One night, when he and Marigoldkit visited Ashe and Curlykit, his mother saved him and his sister Marigoldkit from bounding into a bear trap near Twolegplace, instead killing herself and accidentally flinging Marigoldkit into a reel of twoleg silverthorn, where she was not found and died three days later from dehydration. Pouncekit came back to camp, the trauma sparking strange hallucinations of his sister's wails as she cried for help for days, to no avail. 'Apprenticeship:' Pouncekit was renamed Feralpaw because of how furious he always acted, snapping at anyone he possibly could and felt a strange satisfaction as they flinched in fear. He'd grown substantially, and was apprenticed to the deputy, Oaksplinter, a gray-brown tabby tom, with a thin build. Oaksplinter raised him and taught him how to be the fiercest warrior he could be through grueling training and painful battles. Feralpaw fought in a raid from BadgerClan as an apprentice, where Oaksplinter lead the charge, before turning on his Clan and murdering Volestar, their leader, along with Ospreyleap, the medicine cat, so he could become leader. Two warriors quickly made work of the traitorous cat, mortally wounding him and leaving him to die. Oaksplinter ordered Feralpaw to fetch him herbs, as he lay on the grass. He was dying, but he could be saved. Oaksplinter died however, due to Feralpaw grabbing the wrong herbs. Nonetheless, Feralpaw was made into a warrior due to his bravery in battle, but TallClan was left fearful at what would make of their Clan, with no leader, deputy, or medicine cat. The medicine cat apprentice, Juniperpaw, was made a full medicine cat, Adderstrike, a new warrior, with a russet tabby coat and thick, tufty, fur, pronounced herself as leader, and she took Feralclaw as her deputy, knowing his ideals matched hers. Adderstrike was revoked by StarClan to become leader, however she carried the name Adderstar, having only one life and lying to believe she had been accepted as leader. 'Warriorhood:' * What's their life like as a warrior/medicine cat/whatever their career is now? Who did they meet? Did they find love? Did something tragic happen? Same as everything else, just focusing on their adult life. ' ' '''Relationships ''' * Family: x to character, x to character, x to character, x to character, x to character * Friends: x, x, x, x, x * Mates: x current?, x if they had one/multiple? * Kits: x, x, x, x, x 'Opinions:' |-|SwiftClan= What is their opinion on SwiftClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? |-|MossClan= What is their opinion on MossClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it?|-|TallClan= What is their opinion on TallClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it?|-|DuskClan= What is their opinion on DuskClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? |-|LightClan= What is their opinion on LightClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? '''Quotes ''' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' '''Art ''' ' 7b9.jpg 7b9.jpg 7b9.jpg 7b9.jpg 7b9.jpg ' Category:Character Pages